Even Angels Have Shadows (ON HOLD)
by SOL1DSNAKE21
Summary: War, war never changes... The Sino-American War rages on in both Alaska and the shores of China. The U.S. Military is taking heavy losses and is unable to strike where it hurts. That all changes when a group of fallen angels are resurrected in a new light, and start to take the fight to the enemy. But even angels have shadows... (CURRENTLY ON HOLD AS OF 10/13/19)
1. Prologue

_In January of 2071, China made a grave mistake..._

_One that would cause their downfall..._

_And one that would cost their people..._

_Their power..._

_And their dignity._

_That mistake..._

_Was the Shadow Elite..._


	2. Ch 1: The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello you beautiful people!**

**NCRMC has given his permission and support for me to write about the Shadow Elite, a top-secret pre-war military unit that was featured in "**_**New Wars are Fought by Old Warriors" **_**. I strongly recommend that you read the story, it's sequel, and his other works. This story will follow the unit as they fight their way through China, and even the good ole US of A! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the Fallout games, or the Shadow Elite, as that belongs to NCRMC.**

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M for blood, gore, and language. If a chapter features any other extreme items like rape, etc… that may not be comfortable for some readers, there will be a warning at the beggining of the chapter, as well as a clear start and ending point so you can skip it entirely.**

**Note: With any translations in the story, please be tolerant of any mistakes, but also please alert me of any large mistakes, as they will be fixed soon afterward.**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

_**0300 Hours, Alaskan Front, US, January, 2071**_

Two soldiers were walking in the dark forest, their Chineses assault rifles glistening in the moonlight. The first one grabbed his radio off of his belt and whispered to it.

"守望，你還有視覺嗎?" (Overwatch, do you still have visual on us?) the first one said. The radio suddenly sputtered to life and started to spew words in the same language.

"我們仍然有視覺，我重複我們仍然有視覺." (We still have visual, I repeat we still have visual.) The radio replied.

The first replaced his radio and turned to the other soldier.

"將軍對此有何評論？" (What is the General going to say about this?) he questioned.

The second soldier took a few minutes to think about his answer. When he finally did reply to the soldier, his answer did not surprise him.

"我相信他會非常生氣，即使我們活下來，我們很可能會被他的雙手殺死。" (I believe that he will be furious beyond belief, and even though we survived, we most likely will be killed by his own hand.) he said with a solemn tone.

He opened his mouth to speak but a loud _CRACK! _Cut him off. Both of the soldiers crouched down and proceed to raise their rifles, scanning the area for the origin of the shot. The first soldier again took out his radio and started to talk into it.

" 守望我們正在開火 我再說一遍，我們正在著火，你有視覺嗎?" (Overwatch, we are taking fire, I repeat we are taking fire, do you have visual?) The only reply he received was static. When he turned to his partner, all he saw was a trail of blood leading into the forest. The soldier was looking around in panic, he did not know what to do as his sniper support and partner were missing, most likely dead. Before he could do anything, the soldier heard a scruffy voice behind him.

"YOU JUST CHING'ED YOUR LAST CHONG MOTHERFUCKER!" the shadow yelled. Before the soldier could turn around, a knife was stabbed into his skull, as a dark figure dragged his lifeless body into the forest…

_**0202 Hours, Fort Bragg, NC, 2075**_

Melissa could not sleep at all. She had been awake all night thinking about her new assignment and what it would bring for her. She had gotten the files for her platoon the following day, and was to start exercises in 2 more days.

_Is it too much? _She thought to herself.

_Is it really worth it? _She questioned her mind.

_How am I going to handle this? _She berated herself more.

"No…" she said quietly.

_I refuse to think like this!_ Her mind said.

_How are you going to tell __**Him**__? _Her heart questioned. She fiddled with her ring before setting it in the dresser drawer

_He will accept you for who you are no matter what! _Her gut reassured her.

_You can't tell anyone anyways, it's confidential! _Her mind stepped in.

_It doesn't matter either way, he is yours and you are his, and that will always be the truth no matter what happens! _Her gut said, comforting her.

_You are amazing and you better never forget that! _It continued. _Remember what you had to go through to get here?_

Melissa remembered that horrible experience…

_**Anchorage, Alaska, 2073**_

Melissa gasped for air as she pulled her knife out of the Dragoon's neck. She barely had time to react as another one of the stealth soldiers materialized and started swinging at her.

"FUCK!" She yelled as the sword made a deep gash on her leg.

As the Dragoon readied for another chop, Melissa pulled her Colt on the man and fired three rounds into his head. The 45. caliber bullets tore through the delicate visor of the suit with ease. Melissa was forced to take cover behind a boulder when two more Dragoons opened fire with their assault rifles. She waited until they started to reload to put a bullet in each of their skulls. Both soldiers crumpled to the ground after the two shots.

"God damn, how many more of you fuckers are there?" Melissa complained. As she finished her sentence one more soldier appeared behind her. She spun around and pulled the trigger…

_**Click!**_

_Fuck… _she thought. _I am in some deep stuff now…_

Melissa thought about her choices and chose the stupidest one she could. She ran at the soldier to try and tackle him to the ground. She wrestled with him for control of the blade he had, neither sides backing down. Finally the sword slashed into the Dragoon's neck, with Melissa holding the handle of the blood smeared steel. The Dragoon was gasping for air, but his desperate breathes were only met with blood as his windpipe was severed. The wounded Army soldier stood up to observe the area.

The previously calm snowed over forest was now a patch of pure destruction. The snow and earth were dyed a deep crimson, the foliage and rocks around the fight were torn apart by Chinese rifle rounds, and there were bodies littered around the place, all of them dispatched with extreme prejudice.

Melissa took out her radio and started to transmit...

**Whoo! First chapter finally done and posted! Sorry about the length, I just wanted to start with something small. Also, thank you all for being so patient with me, I messed up big-time and had to start all over, so thank you for being so tolerant. Any criticism, advice, questions, or comments are welcome as long as they are constructive.**


End file.
